ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS
by meg-chan3173
Summary: En un instituto-internado donde asisten seres con poderes superiores, esta escondido de la raza humana. Relata la historia de tres personas una de ella un angel-demonio (híbrida) q odia a los humanos.Un poderoso vampiro el cual odia beber sangre y de un poderoso y misterioso demonio el cual cumple con una condena por crevantar las leyes dadas dadas por el infierno y la tierra...
1. Chapter 1

En una sala, la cual se encontraba al final de un pasillo una energía me llamaba me invitaba a seguirla. había dejado a mi compañero de habitación ya hace unas horas, y ese presencia misteriosa y cálida me hacia sentir segura así que me dispuse a seguirla hasta aquella gran puerta con marco rojizos con unos bellos tallados, que si mi memoria no me falla eran las letras de un hechizo de magia...lo se ya que sensei nos enseño el las clases. aun sabiendo de que hechizo se trataba me adentre a ella..  
_Oh, que lindo...(musite al cerrar tras de mi la gran puerta).  
Camine por toda la sala, se encontraba llena de bellas flores de un puro blanco que competía con el blanco de mis cabellos, en el centro de esta se encontraba un bello cristal transparente, puro, ningún color lo contaminaba me acerque mas a el y me percate que dentro de este se hallaba una escritura..  
-Somos cajas de pandora que encerramos en nosotros todo los males ya sean los mas mínimos que se pueden realizar, esta en nosotros si nos abrimos al mundo dejando asir el mal que acumulamos-  
realmente no entendí mucho el mensaje, aun así seguía embelesada por aquel cristal que se asemejaba a mi corazón tan frágil que pareciera que si lo tocaran se rompería en miles y miles de fragmentos...No diré que mi corazón es puro como este cristal..ya que mi corazón se mancho por el odio y el rencor que ciento hacia los humanos que destrozaron mi ala..la prueba esta en mi ala derecha que al sentir ese mismo odio esta dejo de ser el ala de un ángel para demostrar las alas de un demonio...La prueba de que soy un ser incapaz de retirar esos sentimientos.  
Tan en mis pensamiento me encontraba que no me percate de la segunda presencia, aparte de la mía se hacia presente en el lugar cuando de repente este ser hablo;  
_No puedes estar aquí. este es mi lugar. Se oyó una voz fría y muy serena a la vez_ Se supone que el hechizo que hice en la puerta alejaba a los alumnos de este internado no importe que raza o que nivel demoníaco o sagrado tenga...TU...NO DE VERÍAS DE ESTAR AQUÍ! sentencio.  
Me di media vuelta y frente a mi se encontraba un muchacho de piel acanelada, larga cabellera roja que competía con los colores de sus ojos que asemejaban a sangre..en sus mejillas se encontraban a cada lado tres marcas que asemejaban a bigotes. era mucho mas alto que yo. poseía un una camisa negra ajustada a su cuerpo marcaba en excelencia su torso, desprendida dos botones que dejaban ver parte de su pecho, poseía unos pantalones ajustados negros rasgados desde las rodillas unos cuantos centímetros y de uno de sus bolsillos salían unas cadenas, llevaba unas botas negras.  
_No vas a hablar? bien escuchare tus pensamientos...en tu mente si que no te callas...es molesto...CONTESTA QUE HACES AQUÍ Y COMO ESTERASTE...Demando fríamente, no me asuste, solo que estaba muy sorprendida por la apariencia del muchacho por la escancie que emanaba, serena, fría, y calida?  
_S-sentí una energía que me llamaba y me dirigios hacia este lugar. Conteste luego de salir del trance.  
_Hum...una energia? Fue lo único que dijo acercándose a mi_Bien, si fue así demuéstramelo_Me dijo tomándome algo brusco de mi barbilla_Demuéstrame que eso fue verdad y te creeré...Sentencio acelerando a mi.  
No estaba asustada, no,no era miedo lo que sentía. no estaba asustada del muchacho frente a mi que ahora me estaba besando; me sentía bien, cálida, no sentía nada mas que eso:  
_Umm...Bien te creo_ Dijo alejándose de mi, solo unos centímetros, de mis labios y de los suyos solo nos unía un pequeño hilo de saliva. mi rostro reacciono con un notorio sonrojo, diría yo que mis mejillas estaban del mismo color de su cabello, no tan solo mis mejillas toda mi cara y mis orejas...todo mi cuerpo...Este muchacho, esta persona que recién veo en mi vida...robo mi primer beso...el beso que quería que fuese de ... pero el se lo llevo...y yo no hice nada para detenerlo...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO ANTERIOR...  
_MIERDA! Si era tu primer beso…Dijo volviendo a su a adquirir su semblante tranquilo y sereno_ P-PERDON SI? Pero debía de hacer eso para saber si lo que decías era cierto, NO CREI QUE ESE FUESE TU PRIMER BESO_ Grito enojado? Oye yo tendría que estar enojada no tú. Realmente este muchacho se burlaba de mí.  
_Aunque..._ Se agacho nuevamente frente a mí, este muchacho es raro su cabello volvió a tornarse rojo y sus ojos igual._ Aunque tu beso sabia a fresa…Sabes?...Me dejas besarte de nuevo?_ Se estaba acercando nuevamente con intenciones de besarme, pero se detuvo..

CAPITULO ACTUAL...  
_Quiero que te vayas_ Murmuro a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Sus ojos rojos fueron cubiertos por su flequillo alborotado y se levantó nuevamente y me dio la espalda.  
_O-oye, quién eres? Esas palabras salieron solas, sin mi permiso de mis labios.  
Hubo solo silencio, él no me respondía, esperaba de algún modo que me respondiera pero no paso. De repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose corto el silencio en la habitación:  
_Oh, señorita Zumaco, aquí se encontraba, como entro a este lugar.? El director se encontraba delante de la puerta, me miro y luego dirigió su mirada al muchacho pe larga cabellera roja.  
_Como entro esta señorita? Pregunto en un tono que no sabría decir se era que estaba enojado o no.  
_...No hubo respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.  
_S-señor, no sabía que estaba prohibido entrar en este lugar. GOMEN NASAI! Y-yo solo pasaba por aquí y entre. Interrumpí al director antes de que volviera a dirigir sus palabras al pelirrojo que no parecía querer contestarle.  
_Al parecer la maldita habitación la dejo pasar…Dijo frió el pelirrojo sin mirar al director o a mí, admito yo no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando.  
_Si es así…_Dijo el Director mirándome con una gentil sonrisa_ Bien señorita vuelva a su habitación. Y por favor no se meta en problemas otra vez_ Concluyo el director disponiéndose a abrir la puerta así poder salir de ese lugar.  
_E-espere_ Oh no mi boca se abrió por si sola_ Y…que sucede con él?_ Por segunda vez en el día mi boca se movía por sí sola, aunque me pareció raro el chico no se movía de su lugar_ El no debería salir también?_ Le pregunte al director, este me miro, su rostro mostraba confusión? Porque si solo le pregunte de ese chico, porque el solo me sacaba de la sala a mí?  
_El?...El, bueno…_ El Director estaba poniéndose tenso, acaso no debí preguntar? Pero es extraño ver al director de esa manera:  
El director no me contesto, pero fuimos interrumpidos por la voz del muchacho de cabello rojo:  
_LA QUE TIENE QUE IR SE DE AQUÍ ERES TU_ se había dado vuelta, sus ojos se clavaron como dagas en mi persona. Me encontraba perdida en esos ojos inotisantes_ O quieres seguir jugando conmigo…como hace un momento?_ Mientras decía eso, se acercaba a mí con pasos calmados, con una elegancia que inotisaba mas que sus ojos o s voz cuando estuvo a unos escasos pasos de mí el director se interpuso:  
_Sera mejor que primero vayas conmigo a la dirección señorita, y me expliques lo que sucedió antes de que yo llegara a este lugar_  
_S-sí, señor director_ Conteste rápidamente, era mejor hacerle caso, escuche por Zion… Una vez me dijo que el director sí que daba miedo cuando se enfadaba, que su parte demoniaca salía a flote de la más horrenda forma;  
_OH, vaya….y yo que creía que no sabías hablar…ya que tuve que sacarte las palabras de tus labios…mmm…se diría que a la fuerza?...mmm…No, no son esas las palabras que busco..._Se señaló sus labios y sonrió de una manera que me desagrado, ese pelirrojo se estaba burlando de mi_  
_Bien, nos vamos_ Interrumpió el director colocando su mano en mi hombro así salir juntos de la habitación, pero de repente se detuvo en el marco de la puerta_ Luego hablaremos_ Sentencio por último el director.  
_Como usted diga "querido director"_ Se burlaba también del director? Este muchacho… la forma de dirigirse al mayor, yo diría que sonó en tono de desprecio? O solo se burlaba?. Bien, a este muchacho le encantaba burlarse de las personas, a mi parecer un arrogante, déspota, mal educado, raro y ladrón (Por robarse mi primer beso, el beso que quería que Zion me diera, aunque bien eso solo era soñar, pero igual porque mi primer beso tenía que ser con aquel arrogante chico!?)  
Luego de que el señor simpatía se burlara del director salimos de la habitación dejando a ese muchacho solo en el lugar. El director me dirigió a su oficina, allí me pidió que le contara como llegue al lugar, de nuevo tenía que explicar que lo de la energía, y eso. Pero omití olímpicamente el beso.  
Luego de un rato repitiéndole lo mismo, ya que al parecer no me creí, hasta que por fin cedió en seguir preguntándome si estaba segura, que si no fue mi imaginación, que si no conocía un contra hechizo de liberación, y cosas así.  
Zion me iba a regañar si se enteraba de esto T_T, estoy muerta…. Oh, Se preguntaran quien es el verdad? Bueno es un chico más alto que yo (todos lo son T_T eso me deprime pero ya creceré) su tés es blanca, aunque se quede bajo el sol mucho tiempo nunca se broncea, su cabello es algo alborotado de un plateado y las puntas la tiene de un color negro, es un amigo mío de la infancia, es tres años mayor que yo (Ahora es mi compañero ya que dejo de ir unos años a la escuela, mmm…tampoco sé porque lo hizo…Aun así me alegra estar con él)…estamos juntos desde que yo tenía 4 años, él es un vampiro (Recuerdan que les dije del sol? Bueno a él no le afecta en nada, está en una rama superior, así que no le afectan esas cosas, ni tampoco el ajo…ya e intentado hacerle daño con ajo o con la luz de una linterna…T_T nunca funciono)… es muy veloz y muy fuerte, odia ser lo que es, dice que no le agrada ser un "chupa sangre" como el mismo describe a los de su raza. Odia a su padre, (nunca le pregunte el motivo), pero el siempre cuido de mí, como hasta ahora aunque yo siempre me meto en problemas como estos.  
Salí de la oficina del director, me dirigía al gran patio que se encontraba en el internado, realmente no quería pensar en nada ni siquiera del…B-beso!(Recordé el beso y el rostro tan cerca de ese muchacho)_Wuaaaahhh!_ Grite al recordar y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo, caí arrodillada en el césped, mi llanto fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar para mí.  
_Así que lo primero que haces cuando te digo que no te metas en problemas es ir y meterte en uno?_ Voltee y ahí parado se encontraba Zion, lo único que hice fue pararme y correr a abrazarlo por esa acción ambos caímos al suelo.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba aburrido como de costumbre, me había cansado de buscar la manera de salir de esta habitación. Ya habían pasado décadas del juicio. me encerraron por matar a unos humanos…mmmm…que más daba si unos 1000 escorias desaparecieran? Por eso me dieron dos décadas…al salir de aquella que era antes la cárcel en la que me encontraba…Uhn…me di el gusto de también mate a aquellos demonios que intentaban detenerme o se oponían a mí eran más plaga, por ello me dieron diez décadas más "Por traicionar a mis hermanos"…jaja que burla. Quien hubiera pensado que de eso iban hacer lo imposible para que yo no saliera. Soy inmortal, eran consciente de ello los paracitos habían usado su cerebro, no me iba a detener…  
El juicio, je…Me atraparon solo porque yo se los deje: me encontraba en frente de aquellos viejos molestos y uno de ellos comenzó a hablar:  
_Akuma, demonio hijo mío aquel que me traiciono a mi… se te castiga por matar a esos humanos hace tiempo sabiendo el pacto con ellos y con el cielo y de matar a tus camaradas, a tus hermanos. Se te castigara con…_El viejo rey no termino la sentenciarme, cuando el más joven de los presente intervino,  
_No creo, que esa pena sea suficiente_ El que había hablado se paró en frente del gran satanás, quien me estaba sentenciando_ Querido padre tu que nos creaste sabes perfectamente que nos diste nuestros poderes y el, al que más le diste, al que hiciste a tu semejanza…no puede morir . Sugiero que me dejes poner su castigo_ Ese maldito me encerró aquí, me trajo al mundo humano y me cerró en eta habitación y coloco ese maldito hechizo además me dio a entender en qué posición estaba:  
_Esta habitación sellara tus poderes_ Dijo mientras ponía el maldito sello en el lugar_ Además, no podrás romperlo hay algo que deberás obtener para poder salir…jajaja…pero un demonio como tú nunca lo conseguirá_ Se reía de mí, por mi parte solo lo observe por mi mente se cruzó "Como si una simple barrera me detendría". Si ese fue mi error la maldita barrera era muy poderosa además que absorbió mucha cantidad de mi energía demoniaca cuando el maldito la puso. Luego de eso y varias décadas y años pasaron y yo intentando inútilmente escapar de ese lugar. Lo que me percate era que no estaba tan solo como creía en esa "prisión". También descubrí gracias a la otra presencia que se encontraba a mi lado era que en el sitio donde estaba, esas paredes eran parte de un internado. Donde se encontraba colmado de demonios de diferentes razas y rangos. Solo me quedaba esperar a algún ingenuo demonio que pasara y fuese capaz de romper la maldita barrera. El tiempo pasó:  
Y ahí me encontraba muy en mis recuerdos cuando de repente se abrió la puerta. Qué? La puerta se había abierto? Quien… De seguro era ese maldito Zehol, solo para joderme la existencia como de costumbre.  
Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que me había equivocado, seguía escondido entre las flores que habían crecido en la sala con el tiempo me cubrían por completo. Vi a una pequeña mujer su cabello largo en dos largas coletas que pasaban el piso era blanco de igual color que las flores que se encontraban en el lugar, llevaba una falda corta de color con el estampado a cuadros negro y gris. Una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y un chaleco negro con un gran mono rojo al cuello. Realmente lo admito la mocosa tenía un bello cuerpo…QUE? Yo alabando a una mujer? Si, bien tanto tiempo encerrado en este lugar me tenía loco, además que no podía complacer mis necesidades…ya hasta la más insignificante mujer como ella me…me encendía?  
La mujer se movió por el centro del camino de flores llegando al cristal que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación. Escuche sus pensamientos se comparaba con el cristal? Que mujer patética…nadie y nada permanece puro por siempre… así que odiaba a los humanos pero no quería lastimarlos y convertirse en un demonio despreciable?  
Antes que me diera cuenta me encontraba detrás de ella:  
_No puedes estar aquí. Este es mi lugar. Dije con mi voz fría_ Se supone que el hechizo que hicieron en la puerta alejaba a los alumnos de este internado no importe que raza o qué nivel demoníaco o sagrado tenga...TU...NO DE VERÍAS DE ESTAR AQUÍ!_ Que fue eso? No era que yo deseaba salir del maldito lugar ese? Entonces porque ahora le digo a esta mujer que salga…Que este es "mi lugar"?  
Al escucharme ella solo se giró, mí mirada choco con la de ella, sus ojos eran puros, eran blanco puros y brillantes…Me desesperaba reaccione al no recibir respuesta:  
_No vas a hablar? bien escuchare tus pensamientos...en tu mente sí que no te callas...es molesto...CONTESTA QUE HACES AQUÍ Y COMO ESTERASTE...Pregunte fría mente como era de costumbre en mí, pero algo andaba mal en mi desde que sus ojos me miraron, esta al escucharme gritar luego de unos minutos reacciono:  
_ S-sentí una energía que me llamaba y me dirigió hacia este lugar. Me contesto, je…tenía miedo eso estoy seguro…jajaja…vamos a jugar un rato pensé. Con que una energía? Así que la llamaste tú. Sonaba más a una afirmación que a una pregunta.  
(Jaja.. déjala, estabas aburrido no?)_ Dijo una voz en mi mente. Bien vamos a jugar con el regalo que me dejaste. Pensé.  
_ Hum...una energía? _Fue lo que dije acercándome a ella elegantemente como era costumbre en mí, ahora que la veo de seta su piel era nívea _ Bien, si fue así demuéstramelo…pero se me ocurrió hacer algo mejor que leer tu mente _Dije tomando su barbilla _ Demuéstrame que eso fue verdad y te creeré..._Dije y sin pensar me acerque a ella y capture sus labios con los míos. Qué demonios? Yo el gran Akuma besando a un ser insignificante como ella. Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba y me separe de ella.  
_bien te creo…con mi típica frialdad, su cara estaba roja…ja… _Pero eso no responde a como entraste…aun sabiendo el hechizo...MMM…oh mira seguimos unidos_ Dije en tono de burla, su rostro se puso más rojo, no solo su rostro todo su cuerpo al hacerle notar el hilo de saliva que nos unía. Realmente me estaba divirtiendo, era la reacción que esperaba.  
Sur reacción fue empujarme lejos de ella y darse la vuelta dándome la espalda…  
_Oye, oye no es para tanto…Le decía riéndome a carcajadas. Cuando termine de decir eso me percate que movía su mano con insistencia en su boca su cuerpo tiritaba, no me estaba escuchando…Me estaba molestando…Me molestaba que hiciera eso…me molestaba que no me escuchara y me ignorara…  
_OYE, QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO MALDIRTA SEA…DEJA DE HACER ESO…grite enojado maldita mujer me estaba sacando de quicio, su cuerpo brinco del miedo ja así es mejor. Dejo de mover la mano en sus labios pero seguía tiritando._ Ahora…LARGATE!_Le grite me estaba colmando la paciencia. Pero la maldita no me prestaba la mínima atención y no me miraba.  
_Que no me oyes?...quiero que…_Fui a pararme frente a ella si me preste atención y se largue, su presencia no me agradan lo más mínimo, de desconcertar _N-No me mires! Me dijo alejándose, me paralice, esos ojos blancos…de ellos caían grandes lagrimas…fue como si me paralizara…Al alejarse se cayó y ahí en el suelo se cubrió con sus manos…patética!  
Mi mente decía una cosa pero mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo solo, me acerque me incline junto a ella, y mi mano se posó en su cabeza, raro…que demonios estaba haciendo?  
_O-oye….P-porque estas llorando? YA CALLATE QUIERES! Yo tartamudeo? Ya lo último grite viendo que no me escuchaba, pero esta vez me escucho y se cayó al tener ya su atención dije:  
_No es como si fuese tu primer beso…Me burle, cuando abrí mis ojos vi su cara completamente roja…no me digas…AAAh mierda!  
_N-no me digas…que…ese era….tu primer beso?_ salió de mi boca sin pensar, ella se puso a llorar nuevamente. Mierda no me jodas!  
_Y-ya deja de llorar, YA PERDON, SI? DEJA DE LLORAR! QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA SI DEJES DE LLORAR ME MOLESTA QUE LLORES ES IRRITANTE. Grite, cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije, yo pidiendo perdón? Que mierda pasa? Es esta mujer…me pare rápidamente, me maldecía por dentro por lo que salió de mi boca cuando escuche a la mujer hablarme;  
_T-tu cabello no era rojo? Y-y tus ojos eran rojo también…pero ahora son celeste y tu cabello es rubio .me miro sorprendida, tome mi cabello y la mire, entonces si era su primer beso, tomo su "pureza"  
_MIERDA! Si era tu primer beso…Volví a mi típico semblante frio y por mi desgracia mi boca se volvió a abrir sola_ P-PERDON SI? Pero debía de hacer eso para saber si lo que decías era cierto, NO CREI QUE ESE FUESE TU PRIMER BESO_ Grite enojado, desgraciada mi habilidad, y maldita la hora que se me dio en jugar con esta mujer….voy a matar al estúpido ese por traerme a esta mujer. Es lo que pensaba pero lo que salió de mi boca me sorprendió a mi mismo:  
_Aunque..._ me agache frente a ella y mi cabello volvió a tornarse rojo y de seguro que mis ojos igual._ Aunque tu beso sabia a fresa…Sabes?...Me dejas besarte de nuevo?. Esto ya no era un juego…Me acerque a ella con la intención de besarla pero me detuve al sentir la presencia del maldito Zehol.  
Entro con su típico semblante, jajá…después de todo es ahora el director de ese internado que el mismo creo, bien me burle de él y de la mujer…solo para que se alejen me desesperaban su presencia maldición, porque esa maldita mujer hizo que dijera esas palabras…  
Me burle un poco más de ellos hasta que se marcharon, bien me di cuenta que ya no me interesaba salir de ese lugar. Bien me iba a quedar ahí ya no tenía nada que hacer.  
Luego recordé que ese maldito la dejo entrar:  
_SAL Y DEJA DE REIRTE MALDITA SEAS! Grite  
_(Oh, vaya quien creería que tú, el gran Akuma actuaria así frente a una mujer)_salió del cristal que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación un niño de aparente 6 años, pero es más viejo su apariencia engaña.  
_CALLATE MALDITO! FUISTE TU EL QUE ME HIZO DECIR ESO..  
_ (No, no! Eso lo dijiste porque tú lo pensaste. Y la deje entrar porque, desde que entraron alumnos al internado la vi, aquel entonces ella tenía 9 años sí que era y lo sigue siendo y aún más linda. Y como vi que se alejó de su compañero la traje así juegues un rato con ella ya que te veías muy aburrido a que deberías de agradecerme)_Este maldito se estaba burlando de mí, de mis mano salió un látigo de veneno color negro y lo ataque, para mi desgracia no le hizo nada.  
_Maldito, si fueras solido te destrozo!_  
_(calma, calma. Soy el guardián de esta habitación yo decido quien dejar entrar, además es muy linda)_Dijo acercándose al cristal. Si el maldito es el espíritu que custodia esta habitación. Hace años trate de hacer que me deje salir pero el muy estúpido no sabe cómo dejarme salir del lugar. Este lugar cambio con el tiempo, si este ser lo cambio aunque admito que si no estuviera el, me aburraría mas, por lo menos hablo con el desgraciado este.  
_Uhm…oh ya veo… entonces las malditas flores que haces que crezcan en el lugar tienen que ver con ellas? Recordé que hace 8 años comenzó hacer crecer flores de distintos colores en el lugar, y la que estaba ahora eran blancos…el color del cabello y los ojos de esa mujer.  
_(Oh, si. Al estar observándola descubrí que le gustaban las flores…y las flores que están ahora se asemejan a las que ella crea inconscientemente. Bueno no logre hacer que se vean exactas pero que importa.)  
Ya no dije más, me canse de aparentar que me importa escuchar esta conversación. Me volví a recostar entre las flores. Y cerré mis ojos. Luego tendría que aguantar al maldito de Zehol.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Me encontraba llorando encima de Zion, ya había pasado una hora así, Yo llorando desconsoladamente y el consolándome como siempre…desde que lo recuerdo. El con un "Ya, ya calma si? No pasó nada, Tu onii-sama está aquí así que no llores"…(ya que yo lo consideraba un hermano mayor). Y sus típicas palmaditas en mi cabeza aunque no siempre fue así…(Comenzó A actuar así cuando una noche me quede encerrada en la torre del castillo de Zion)…

_Ya, ya clama si? Me dijo levantándose y como dije, comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza.

_Wuaaaaaaa…Z-ziooooon! Seguía llorando, cual niña pequeña.

_Calma, Dime que paso? Pregunto este sacando su pañuelo de la chaqueta del uniforme del internado. Era negra con algunos detalles grises. Y el pantalón era con el mismo estampado que mi falda, a cuadrille tonos negros y gris. Y una camisa blanca y corbata roja.

_*Sniff-sniff*…E-estaba p-paseando luego de que me dejaste sola…y-y en un pasillo sentí que me llamaban…Buaa! Trataba de calmarme así contarle.

_Hum…que te llamaban?...Pregunto mientras con su pañuelo secaba mis lágrimas.

_Y-y llegue a u-una habitación…al final de un pasillo…E-esta tenía un hechizo…P-pero igual pude entrar…

_Hum…una habitación con un hechizo?…Bien eso explica porque deje de sentir tu presencia…_Me dijo terminando de secar mis lágrimas_ Bien, luego de eso el director te descubrió verdad?_ Yo solo asentí, no iba a contarle mas_ Cual fue tu castigo?

_S-solo me pidió que no volviera a acercarme al lugar._ Conteste mirando el piso y jugando con mis dedos.

_Solo eso? Bien voy a llamar a Gilbert para informarle que no será necesario que vaya a lo del director._ Gilbert es el sirviente de Zion y mío…bueno a mí no me gusta llamarlo así, para mí no es un sirviente sino un muy buen amigo. Tiene la misma edad que Zion. Él también fue mandado con nosotros al internado y Zion se encargó de que el también entrara como un estudiante, él es un hombre-lobo…(De niña me gustaba jugar con sus orejas y su cola, son de color marrón igual que su largo cabello hasta su cintura…Jajaja…me encantaba hacerle trenzas y muchos peinados el siempre dejaba que yo lo hiciera).

_Gel? Pegunte dándome cuenta de que lo había nombrado.

_Bien, cuando no sentí tu presencia deduce que te habías metido en problemas. Y como ibas a ser descubierta y castigada…Le ordene que vaya a hablar con el director así baje tu castigo a algo mínimo. Pero como no es necesario… le avisare que ya no vaya y que se encargue de sus cosas.

_L-lo siento…Dije bajando mi mirada apenada. De verdad causo problema hasta para Gil quien de seguro esta ya bastante ocupado con los estudios.

_*Suspiro*…Bien, bien has aprendido la lección? Se inclinó ya que anteriormente se había parado. Y comenzó a darme palmaditas en la cabeza, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza_ Bien, bien…eres una buena chica! Sonrió… (Me gustan sus sonrisas, diría que son muy raras en él ya que siempre está sumamente serio).

_Mooh…Zion no soy un perrito….Me queje dándole golpecitos en la cabeza…algunas veces me molestaba que me trate así…

_Claro que no eres un perrito…_Le sonreí ya que aún tenía esa sonrisa gentil en su rostro_ Eres una traviesa minina que no deja de meterse en problemas cuando uno no la está mirando_ Dijo riéndose a carcajadas…

_No te burles…ZION ERES MUY MALO!_ Dije en un tono que pareciera que estuviera enojada con él.

Mientras se mostraba la escena de la muchacha riendo junto al joven vampiro, eran observados desde una distancia considerablemente cerca por el guardián.

_**Bah! ya no voy a poder seguirla…Tengo que cuidarme de ese vampiro…(Iré a molestar a Akuma)…**Dijo este desvaneciéndose del lugar.

En la habitación, se encontraba el demonio pelirrojo recostado entre las flores mirando el techo del lugar.

_(Maldita mujer! Si hubiera sabido que ese era su primer beso…)_Pensaba, su rostro mostro una mueca de desagrado_(Si mi cabello cambio…entonces la maldición de esa maldita miko …Bha! No puede ser nada ara que el gran Akuma cambie…) _ Se sentó y golpeo el suelo. Su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

_**Veo que estas de mal humor. Ya ha venido Zehol a sermonearte?_** El guardia se presentó sobre el cristal en el centro de la habitación.

_Bah, si claro…solo lo dijo por la presencia de la mocosa esa_ Contesto el pelirrojo.

_**Mmm…Bueno era de esperarse debe actuar como el director que es ahora. No?...Dime te molesta la maldición de la miko humana esa?_**Pregunto este sin mucho interés solo quería sacar de sus cabales al demonio frente a él.

_CALLATE! NINGUNA MALDICION COMO ESA PUEDE HACER EFECTOS EN MI! Grito colérico el pelirrojo.

_**Jajaja…Ya, ya, aun así tu aspecto y actitudes cambiaron un poco…Dime su besos realmente sabían a fresas?**_ Dijo este ya sabiendo que con eso el demonio se alteraría más de lo que ya estaba.

_MALDITO!_Con su látigo rompió parte de la pared frente a este, pero se volvió a su estado.

_**Akuma, Akuma_** negaba con su cabeza_ **Aun agás eso esta habitación volverá a como era, gracias a mis poderes. Aunque lo niegues sabes que esa maldición no se rompió del todo aunque yo te haya ayudado. Jajaja…me sorprende que hayas jugado así con esa miko._**Se sentó entre las flores.

_Bien, en aquel entonces estaba jodidamente aburrido! Y como había salido del anterior castigo fue lo único que encontré. Esa maldita mujer, me judío con esa maldición!_ Se sentó a un furioso.

_**"Cuando te encuentres frente a un ser puro…y juegues con el…el primer beso será aquel que comenzara a cambiar tu corazón…serás un ser difieren al que eres, mostrando tus deseos ocultos…Un demonio puro…La maldición solo se romperá cuando estés completamente enamorado de aquella a quien robes su primer beso"**_ Recito esas palabras mientras tomaba unas rosas_**Quien hubiera pensado que la linda Zumico aún no había dado su primer beso?**_*Suspiro*

_Eres un maldito tú lo sabias!_ Sentencio con su aura emanando de él.

_**Pues…veras…no, no lo sabía. Creí que el vampiro que la acompaña o el lobo que siempre están a su alrededor…mmm…pero veo que tú fuiste el primero….AAAH! Si lo hubiera sabido antes yo la hubiese besado! AAAH…AKUMA ERES UN MALDITO!**_Gritaba mientras rodaba por el piso molesto.

_Hum, eres un maldito acosador…

_**Agradece que rompí la maldición sino tu cambio seria permanente! Aaah gracias a kami-sama que lo hice sino perdería a la linda Zumi-chan por ti!**_ Lo señalaba acusándolo.

_Aun así no vi todos sus recuerdos cuando la bese… Solo vi a un maldito mocoso de cabello plateado…Pensé que me serviría para poder salir si conocía sus poderes.

_**Oh, de seguro era ese vampiro…**_Musito haciendo crecer otro tipo de flores. Ahora estas eran unas rojas de un rojo sangre.

_Mmm…un vampiro?...que más sabes?_ Dijo este en tono interesado.

_**Mmm…se mucho y a la ves casi nada… Jajaja…que? Acaso estas celoso del vampiro? Y tratas de esconderlo con eso de sus poderes?**_ Puso una cara picarona. Haciendo que el pelirrojo se alterara.

_Cállate estúpido! Olvídalo no se para que me pongo a hablarte…este maldito aburrimiento me está haciendo rebajarme de esta manera…Me voy a dormir._ grito recostándose para hacer lo que sentencio.

_**Es un demonio-ángel…sus poderes realmente no los se ya que no los demuestra…y al parecer no los controla ya que inconscientemente hace crecer esas flores que son curativas o somníferas. Al parecer vive con ese vampiro desde hace mucho tiempo…de él no sé nada no me interesa…Sufrió varios accidentes, como uno el más importante la secuestraron a los 4 años por humanos que experimentaban con las criaturas. Allí perdió su ala y su poder se descontrolo matando a todos los que se encontraban en el laboratorio en la que la tenían, mezclando su poder demoniaco con los sagrados…**

_Mmm…Esto me afirma que eres un acosadora…Espera…dijiste demonio-ángel? Eso lo dijo mientras leía tu estúpido cristal. Ahora que lo recuerdo no estaba prohibido….

_**La relación de un demonio y un ángel? Si en lo están es una ley que se dio por el rey Lucifer y Dios…Ja, aun no te sorprendas…Hay cosas mejores…**

_Mmm… interesante continua…Dijo el pelirrojo poniendo más atención.

_**Es hija del primer hijo de Lucifer…Abiss y su madre es Libraris el ángel que controla el tiempo, los elementos, y la encargada de juzgar las almas de los muertos antes de entrar en el cielo y ser juzgados por Dios…**

_Jajajaja…así que esos rumores eran ciertos… jajajaja el maldito rompió las reglas!_ dijo en tono de burla_ Aun así me sorprende que sepas todo eso.

_**No lo olvides yo lo sé todo gracias a las voces de los objetos que nos rodean…Ella que tenía que tener tu misma edad, no la tiene…_**Fue interrumpido.

_Mmm…ya el resto lo sé. Al nacer Lucifer la desterró y Dios la convirtió en cristal…Pero como se liberó?...

_**Su prisión se rompió, pero también fue desterrada de paraíso y la mandaron a la tierra… ahí es donde la familia del vampiro la acoge, y ella no sabe nada de esto. Eso es lo mucho que se. Ya no me dijeron nada más los objetos y los demás guardianes._**Concluyo el guardián

_Interesante…Podría hacer que sus poderes surjan y utilizarlos a mi beneficio. Dijo este mostrando una macabra sonrisa.

_**Ten cuidado…ni siquiera Lucifer ni el mismo Dios sabe de sus poderes…_**Dijo el guardia algo molesto.

_Jajaja…calma, no le are nada a LA MOCOSA QUE TE GUSTA!_ Dijo este en tono de burla.

Mientras esta charla se llevaba a cabo en la habitación, la mencionada se encontraba junto a su compañero, sin saber de lo que el misterioso demonio que había aparecido en su vida de una forma muy extraña planeaba.

**_(Ten cuidado Akuma…la maldición que tienes aun continua…Los hilos del destino siguen moviéndose…ya hice lo mío de entrelazar el tuyo con los de Zumico…ahora veré que es lo que sucederá…Que es lo que opinas querido Zehol? Esto se pondrá más divertido)_** Pensaba el pequeño guardián mirando al demonio pelirrojo que se encontraba ya dormido.


End file.
